


Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [50]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”Or: Kirk and Spock are on Vulcan when a thunderstorm comes out of nowhere and Kirk hasn’t seen rain in years.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 63





	Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of 100 Days Challenge. First Day of Spock x Kirk Week. Enjoy!

Spock and Kirk are enjoying themselves outside in the red dirt of Spock’s home planet when he notices a sudden drop in the warmth of the day.

Jim grumbles when Spock pulls away to look up at the sky.

Spock sees that a storm is on it’s way if the greens, reds and navy colored sky is anything to go by.

“Captain..” He says, Perhaps we should continue this activity somewhere else? My Parents Barn would be suitable.

“Why Spock are you embarrassed to kiss me in public, even though there isn’t even a gardener around?”

“No.” Spock says, “I am quite happy to kiss you. It is just that there is a rainstorm or more precisely a thunderstorm approaching quickly and I thought you would like to remain dry.”

“Your right let's go.” Jim says getting up from where he was laying under a tree.

They are mere feet from the toolshed and rain is just starting to fall when Spock feels a gentle tug on the back of his shirt so he glances over his shoulder to find that Jim has stopped.  
“What is wrong?”

“Nothing. I just would like to stop for a couple more seconds and feel the rain.

At that statement Spock is thoroughly confused. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

“Yes, Spock. Just give me this moment. I’ll explain later.”  
Spock says nothing, so Jim turns slightly away and tilts his head up to the sky to feel the rain on his face. It is a soothing feeling.

Jim is unaware of the peaceful look that has come over his face or that the look makes Spock want to kiss him some more even though this strange human behavior that has just occurred adds to Spock’s confusion.


End file.
